The present invention relates to pneumatic guns, more particularly a stock for pneumatic paintball guns.
The recent emergence of pneumatic guns for recreational games has gained popularity, specifically paintball games. An array of paintball guns (markers) are currently available through numerous manufacturers. The majority of these guns are not designed to include stocks and when the stocks are available, most are specific to gun make and/or model, are limited in their adjustability and require tools to mount and dismount. Therefore, there is a current need for a universal, adjustable gunstock, which can be mounted, dismounted and adjusted in the field without the use of tools.
It is the objective of this invention to provide a multipurpose stock arm monopod for pneumatic guns that employ compressed gas tanks. The stock arm monopod is universal, adjustable and can be quickly and easily adjusted, mounted and dismounted in the field without the use of tools. The stock arm monopod includes an arm mounting saddle, which connects the stock to a compressed gas tank. The arm mounting saddle is attached to a compressed gas tank with two adjustable stabilization straps. The stabilization straps and arm mounting saddle rest on a non-slip sleeve. The arm mounting saddle connects to a pivotally mounted coupling to which the lower stock arm connects with. The saddle arm coupling is pivotally mounted for movement between the vertical and horizontal positions. The lower stock arm is a diameter, which is large enough to accept the sliding upper stock arm inside of it for telescoping movement of the sliding upper stock arm. The sliding upper stock arm is held into desired position by a compression lock positioned at the top end of the lower stock arm. The sliding upper stock arm has a pivotally mounted sliding arm coupling at its upper most section that connects to the stock arm butt. The stock arm butt is substantially concave and is connected to the sliding arm coupling. The stock arm monopod can be configured into the monopod position by loosening the stabilization straps, spinning the apparatus 180 degrees and placing the stock arm downwards. The monopod configuration allows the apparatus to rest on playing surface for improved gun aiming and to bear a portion of the gun's weight.
Other objects of this invention will be obvious and will appear hereinafter
This invention comprises the apparatuses and systems, together with their parts, elements and interrelationships that are represented in the following disclosure, the scope of which will be specified in the attached claims.
A comprehensive understanding of the nature and components of the present invention will be apparent with the consideration of the detailed description along with the associated drawings, wherein: